Real friends
by Gal-ome
Summary: Jess esta siendo atormentado por unas horribles visiones que no para de perseguirlo, visiones de su amiga que murió dos meses atrás y, salvándole descubrirá el sentido de todo eso. Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.
1. Las visiones

**Introducción: **

Gal-ome: Bueno, este es mi primer fic...

Inner: Que, claro, tenia listo hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo subía.

Gal-ome: ¡No me interrumpas!

Inner: Lo siento, es importante que todos sepan lo floja que eres... ji ji ji...

Gal-ome: Si, si... super importante, ¡qué simpática!

Inner: Si, lo se, no tienes porque recordármelo.

Gal-ome: mmm... ¿cómo tan egocéntrica? Bueno, como les iba contando este es mi primer fic y todos los personajes no me pertenecen...

Inner: Vieniendo de ella es obvio que sacó la idea de otra persona y...

Gal-ome: ¡No me interrumpas! Bueno, eso,** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherin Patherson.**

Inner: Ahora quedan todos invitados a leer el fic.

Gal-ome: Por fin dejas de molestar, si, como dijo lean y manden reviews.

Inner: ¡Y también chocolates y galletitas!

Gal-ome: ¡No se puede mandar comida por internet!

Inner: Con la modernidad de hoy pordrian intentarlo.

_**Capítulo uno: Las visiones.**_

- ¡Jess, Jess, sálvame Jess! ¡Se va a cortar! ¡Se va a cortar! ¿Dónde estás Jess?-

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Espera, no te muevas!-

-¡Jess, más rápido, se que puedes más rápido!-

- ¡Estoy llegando, Leslie, solo un poco más… unos segundos más!-

Pero no, cuando corría era como si no avanzara y cuando por fin llegaba, veía- al igual que los días anteriores- a su amiga cayendo a las furiosas aguas luego de que la cuerda se rompiera, no podía evitar llorar, a pesar de que tenía bien claro que era parte de su imaginación, puesto que cuando volvía a mirar la escena, el puente aparecía nuevamente. Pero ver a su amiga cayendo a las aguas del río, le hacia recordar lo culpable que se sentía por la muerte de su amiga y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos instantáneamente.

-¡Ese tipo de cuerda no se rompe!- decía mientras sollozaba- ¡No se rompe!-

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué esas imágenes se repetían cada día? ¿Tenían algún mensaje? Hace dos meses que su amiga había muerto. Creía que había superado esa culpabilidad que sentía, pero desde que hace un mes había empezado a tener estas visiones, ese sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro se volvió a hacer presente.

Antes de dormirse, tomó su cuaderno se dibujos y la maleta con lápices que le había regalado su amiga para su cumpleaños. En este dibujo aparecía un chica de pelo rubio siendo rescatada de caer a la boca de un demonio azul, quien la estaba rescatando era un chico muy parecido a él, quizá dibujó eso porque eso era o que él quería, salvarla para poder seguir yendo con ella a Terabithia ¿Pero cómo? Ella estaba muerta, tenía que asumirlo, por más difícil que fuera.

Al día siguiente nadie notó su tristeza, lo más probable es que eso fuera así porque trataba de ocultarlo lo más posible, ni siquiera Janice lo notaba y eso que ella con quien pasaba más tiempo. Ahora se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero sabía que nunca lo iba a entender como lo hacía Leslie.

El día se pasó muy rápido y luego, como de costumbre, cuando había llegado a su casa, se fue corriendo a Terabithia. Era el único lugar donde podía estar solo y Mybelle no lo seguiría, la quería y mucho, pero ese día necesitaba estar solo y sabía que Mybelle no se atrevería a ir sin él, esto se debía a todo tipo de historias que Jess le había contado.

Cruzó el puente y se sentó junto a los arbustos mirando hacia el otro extremo mientras comía una manzana y pensaba en las extrañan visiones que había tenido últimamente. Se sintió muy triste y justo en ese momento comenzó una fuerte tormenta y no sabía si el agua que corría por su rostro eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia.

Estaba mirando al suelo cuando se repente escuchó un ruido extraño, miro al frente y el puente ya no estaba, ahora estaba la cuerda que había utilizado con su amiga antes de que esta muriera, se restregó los ojos para que l puente volviera a aparecer, pero la cuerda seguía allí y algo más, o más bien alguien. Era Leslie, estaba parada al otro lado tratando de agarrarla cuerda con un palo.

- Es ella- pensó él- está tratando de agarrar la cuerda para balancearse-

Se paró lo más rápido que pudo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Leslie, no te balancees!-

- ¿Jess?- dijo la niña al otro extremo dejando caer el palo que tenía en sus manos.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Bueno, esto hasta ahora y gracias por leer mi fic y no olviden mandarme reviews, cualquier idea para el próximo capítulo y cualquier crítica para mejorar para la próxima vez... aprovecho de mandarle saludos a Nagi-chan y Fran-elric, que de alguna u otra forma me trajeron hasta aquí.


	2. La historia de Leslie

**Introducción: **

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo... ayer me inspiré y lo tuve que escribir al tiro... espero que les guste... eso, manden reviews y no olviden decirme que puedo mejorar para los siguientes capítulos . y recuerden:

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherin Patherson.**

_**Capítulos dos: La historia de Leslie**_

-Si, soy yo…- contestó él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Aquí vengo siempre… para… superar la pena que siento porque tú estás… bueno…tú sabes-

-Si, pero se suponía que tu tenías que estar lejos-

-¿Lejos? ¿Como ha pasado desde hace un mes? No quiero verte morir otra vez, me hace mal… es que tú no sabes lo horrible que es sentir que tu mejor amiga murió por tu culpa- dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para que vengas por mí y podamos hablar. Esperaba que algún día me salvaras, pero siempre llegabas tarde, por eso me impresionó que estuviera aquí. Explicó ella

-Mmm… te extraño- murmuró el chico.

-Y tú no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extraño yo, me siento solo, muy sola…-

-¿Por qué sola? No se supone que tú estás en otra parte con gente como… como… bueno… como tú- dijo Jess algo inseguro de sus palabras.

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba que me iba a pasar cuando estaba cayendo al río antes de… de… tú entiendes… es que… bueno... me cuesta creerlo, sobre todo ahora que estoy hablando con tigo… es… extraño ¿Me entiendes?- contestó Leslie con una voz temblorosa.

-Si, eso creo… pero… hay solo una cosa que no entiendo para nada-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Dónde te fuiste entonces después de… morir?- preguntó al fin.

-La verdad no estoy del todo segura, es algo difícil de explicar, bueno, quizá no tanto, pero es extraño, es algo que ni yo misma comprendo bien-

-Solo dilo, yo entenderé-

-Bueno, luego de… luego de morir, sentí que aparecí de nuevo en el mundo, pensé que de alguna forma me había salvado, así que decidí irme a mi casa a ver a mis padres que debían estar preocupados porque había una terrible tormenta, pero cuando llegue a mi casa estaba llena de gente, había compañeros de colegio, amigos de la familia, profesores y él más importante, tú. Lo raro era que todos estaban tristes, era obvio que se trataba de un funeral pero ¿de quién? Pregunté, pero nadie parecía escucharme así que decidí buscar por mi cuenta el ataúd donde estaría el cuerpo y cuando por fin lo encontré fue horrible, la persona que estaba dentro de esa caja de madera era yo, pensé que era un sueño, yo no podía estar muerta, yo estaba allí mirando, caminando. De repente alguien pasó y sentí que me atravesaba, en ese momento entendí, nadie me oía, nadie me veía e incluso me podían traspasar como si allí no hubiera nada, estaba más que claro, yo era un fantasma ¿Lo era? Definitivamente no lo podía creer, pero todo apuntaba a eso. De pronto te vi pasar y decidí seguirte, quizá tú podrías verme, pensé, corrí he hice ruido, te diste vuelto, por un omento estuve convencida de que me veías pero tan pronto como quien dice "muerte", te giraste nuevamente con cara de desilusión, no me viste, pero me oíste, eso me dio mucha esperanza. Pensé que debía haber un lugar donde fueras capaz de verme, pero ¿dónde? En ese momento una sola palabra vino a mi cabeza…-

-Terabithia- murmuró el chico.

-Si, Terabithia- repitió ella- eso pensé, nuestra amistad creció en Terabithia y también fue allí donde armamos nuestros lazos más fuertes, tenía que ser allí donde me pudieras ver, estaba segura, pero ¿cómo? La cuerda se había roto cuando me colgué de ella ese día. Estuve mucho tiempo, quizá semanas, pensando en como llegar al otro lado. Se me ocurrió que debía haber otra forma de llegar, otra cuerda o el tronco que cayó con la tormenta ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? No lo se, pero por lo menos se me ocurrió. Cuando llegué me sorprendí mucho porque no había ni un tronco ni una cuerda, había un puente con un hermoso escudo pintado, en seguida supe que el constructor de ese puente habías sido tú. Traté de cruzarlo, pero cuando me estaba acercando, el puente desapareció y en ves del puente apareció esa misma cuerda que nosotros utilizamos para ir a Terabithia. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe… ese tipo de cuerda no se rompe, pensé automáticamente en ese momento. Me colgué de ella y me balanceé igual que el día de mi muerte, sentía lo mismo que el primer día, cuando encontramos la cuerda y tu dijiste que no era segura. De pronto sentí un crujido del árbol y un extraño ruido proveniente de la cuerda, sabías que se iba a cortar, por eso te empecé a llamar desesperadamente, justo como lo hice ese día, pero esta vez fue distinto por un simple detalle, esta vez obtuve respuesta, reconocí tu voz y una gran alegría me embargó, seguí llamándote con exasperación y en el momento en que llegaste, la cuerda se rompió. Los días que posteriores seguí colgándome y llamándote hasta hoy, que apareciste mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba- terminó diciendo.

-Pero, estás muerta ¿o no?-

-Si, pero estoy aquí con tigo porque tengo una misión-

-¿Cuál?-

-Una muy importante, tanto para mí como para ti…- dijo con misterio

**Comentario de la autora:**

Bueno, eso fue el segundo capítulo... no es muy largo, pero es algo... perdón si cometí muchos errores, la próxima vez me fijaré más en eso. No olviden mandar reviews y cualquier sugerencia y saludos especiales para Nagi-chan y uchiha-fran...


	3. Solo por tí

**Introducción:**

Me demoré en hacer este tercer capítulo, pero como me enfermé decidí que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y terminar este capítulo así que... ¡Aquí está!... espero que lo disfruten y que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía...y recuerden:

**Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherine Paterson **

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Solo por tí**_

-Pero no me pedes decir nada, me dejas en suspenso, por favor... por lo menos una cosa más, por más insignificante que sea me va importar mucho- pidió Jess a su amiga.

-Lo siento Jess, pero no puedo, tienes que descubrirlo por ti solo, sin mi ayuda, si te lo digo te van a surgir más dudas que por ningún motivo te los voy a poder explicar porque son justo las cosas que omití en mi historia- es excusó la muchacha.

- ¿Qué cosas omitiste? A mi me pareció una historia bien completa, no me dio la impresión de que te halla faltado contarme algo- dijo extrañado.

- Bueno, es que quizá arreglé un poco las cosas que te dije sin alterar mucho la verdadera historia, pero no es nada muy relevante-

-No entiendo- dijo Jess

-Bueno, que hay cosas que tus vas a tener que aprender por ti solo y habían cosas de las historia que te podían dar pistas de lo que vas a tener que descubrir, quizá ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta, pero por precaución preferí no contártelas-explicó Leslie.

-Mmm…- dijo al fin Jess mientras pensaba y se daba cuenta de que algunas cosas del relato de su amiga no le calzaban del todo.

-¿Ya entiendes?-

-Creo, ¿No me puedes explicar nada?- insistió Jess.

-No, ya te lo dije- contesto Leslie un tanto irritada- Bueno ahora me tengo que ir-

-¿A dónde?-

-Eso también es un secreto, lo siento-

-¿Cómo? ¿Más secretos?-

-Si, lo siento, no te puedo decir así que no preguntes más, hazlo por mí-

-Solo por ser tú, si no hubiera seguido preguntando eternamente, para que veas que te quiero- dijo Jess casi automáticamente, sonrojándose un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que Leslie lo notara.

-Gracias, sabía que lo ibas a entender- dijo la chica y como ya se encontraban sentados juntos del otro lado del puente que ya había reaparecido, se acerco a Jess y lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más, Jess noto que está vez su amiga si se había dado cuenta pues soltó una risita silenciosa. Luego de eso Leslie dio media vuelta y emprendió camino para marcharse, Jess estaba volando en sus pensamientos, pero logró reaccionar antes de que su amiga se perdiera de vista.

-¡Leslie! ¡Espera!- gritó desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Cuándo te voy a volver a ver? ¡Te voy a extrañar!-

-¡Yo igual te voy a extrañar!-

-¿No podrías ir a verme a mi casa?-preguntó Jess ilusionado.

-Recuerda que estoy muerta y que si me ven tus hermanas o tus padres, sería peligroso-

-Pero puedes entrar a escondidas por la ventana-sugirió el chico que lo única que quería era ver a su amiga lo más pronto posible.

-¡Voy a intentarlo!-

-¡Genial! Entonces, te veo más tarde, adiós- grito Jess casi saltando de alegría, a pesar de que supiera que no fuera del todo seguro que viera a su amiga más tarde.

-¡Eso espero! Adiós-

Y así Leslie se perdió de vista dejando a Jess sumido en sus pensamiento, de repente de percato de que la última vez que Leslie había estado cerca de él en su forma "fantasma", él no la había podido ver y se preocupó porque cabía la posibilidad de que cuando Leslie lo fuera ver a visitar en la noche el no pudiera verla, prefirió no preocuparse y ser optimista, pero una silenciosa vocecita se recordaba en su interior.

Cuando volvió a su casa ya no estaba tan preocupado ya que recordar todo lo que había hablado con su amiga en Terabithia esa tarde lo hacía sentirse inexplicablemente feliz, se imaginaba todas las cosas que podría hacer con su amiga cada tarde después de la escuela y todas las aventuras que podrían vivir juntos de nuevo como los reyes de Terabithia. Estaba completamente concentrado en su felicidad cuando entró al comedor de su casa, tomó una manzana y se dirigió a su cuarto, sintió que su padre lo miraba extrañado, debe haber sido porque tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Cuando entró a su pieza Maybelle ya estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que se dirigió a su cama lo más silenciosamente posible, para que su pequeña hermana no despertara.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana y una voz que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de esta, se levantó de un salto y fue a mirar… tal como lo esperaba ¡Ella estaba allí! Lo sabía, sabía que si iba a ir, pero había una cosa que el no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que la viera si no estaban en Terabithia?

-¡Jess! ¿Estabas despierto?- dijo la niña en un susurro luego de que el chico abriera la ventana para dejarla entrar.

-Si, te estaba esperando- mintió Jess.

-¿Seguro?-

-Bueno, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, es que te demoraste mucho en llegar- dijo como excusa.

-Es que tenía que estar segura de que toda tu familia estaba durmiendo-

-Eso lo explica todo, pero tengo una duda-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira, ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a que estén dormidos? Tú estás… muerta, así que no te ven, y mi otra duda es que ¿Por qué te veo yo, si no estamos en Terabithia?-

-Que buenas preguntas, pensé que nunca se te iban a ocurrir, tienes suerte de que te las pueda contestar- hizo una pausa y siguió-, si, tienes razón ellos no me ven, pero es posible que me escuchen o te escuchen hablando conmigo y piensen que estés loco y lo que yo menos quiero es hacerte daño. Ahora, tú te preguntas por qué me ves, si los demás no pueden, la respuesta es muy simple, nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que nos une mucho más allá de la muerte- contestó muy calmada.

-Gracias por explicarme, estuve todo el día preocupado pensando que no te podría ver… y gracias por venir, ahora estoy seguro de que cuando te vi en Terabithia no fue una visión-

- De nada, bueno, ahora ¿Por qué querías que yo viniera a verte esta noche? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-

-La verdad, solo quería verte de nuevo, pero aprovechando que estás aquí te puedo preguntar algunas cosas-

-Lo que quieras, espero poder contestarte- dijo Leslie y luego lo miró con atención.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo se siente estar muerta?-

-Es horrible, sobre todo cuando te quedas atrapada, como yo, y nadie te puede ver. Aunque quizás eso no es lo más frustrante… yo creo que lo que me hizo sentir más mal fue que estaba muy lejos de ti, te extrañé mucho, creo que fuiste la persona a la que más extrañé, debe ser porque eres como el único amigo que yo he tenido y te tengo mucho cariño-

-Supongo que… gracias, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No deberías quererme tanto… es parte fue mi culpa lo que te paso-

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, yo fui la tonta que se balanceó en esa cuerda cundo se estaba acercando el temporal y podría haberme salvado porque yo sentí el ruido del árbol cuando se iba a caer, pero no le hice caso y seguí balanceándome, mientras que podría haber salvado mi vida volviendo a la orilla-

-Pero yo no te invité, no te invité al museo conmigo y la señorita Edmunds-sollozó Jess.

-No Jess, la señorita Edmunds te invitó a ti no a mi, no fue tu culpa, entiéndelo, fue mía- trató de convencerlo su amiga.

-¿Por qué eres tan comprensiva? ¿Por qué me sigues queriendo después de lo que hice?-

-Porque eres mi amigo, mi único amigo, el único que me hizo feliz, el único con el que pude compartir mi mundo de fantasías, por eso, porque se que si no me invitaste, no lo hiciste con malas intenciones y nunca pensaste que me podría pasar algo- dijo Leslie subiendo repentinamente el tono de su voz.

-Pero…-

-¡NO! ¡Nada de peros, Jess! ¡No te castigues más por algo que no fe tu culpa!-

-Bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides, trataré de entender que no fue mi culpa, solo por ti-

-Gracias, Jess- dijo Leslie con un tono más suave- Ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo?-suplicó el muchacho.

-No, lo siento, me quedaría si eso dependiera de mi, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer cosas-

-Bueno- dijo apenado- Pero… ¿Cuándo te voy a volver a ver?-

-Mmm… más pronto de lo que tú crees… recuerda que la próxima vez que me veas no voy a verme como ahora, voy a estar cambiada, pero solo tres cosa de mi van a seguir igual- dijo Leslie, con un tono misterioso.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó extrañado.

-No te puedo decir, tienes que descubrirlo tu mismo… por ahora solo puedes esperar-

Jess se quedó en silenció la miró directamente a los ojos, agarró un mechón de su pelo y se lo puso detrás de su oreja _"Adiós" _murmuró la chica agarrando sus manos, _"Adiós", _dijo Jess mientras la veía desaparecer.

* * *

**_Ese fue el tercer capítulo, gracias por leerlo!_**


	4. La chica nueva

_Recuerden que:_

**Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherine Paterson**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La chica nueva**_

Se durmió y se despertó pensando en Leslie y en todas las cosas que se habían dicho, pero sobre todo pensaba en lo último que la chica le había comentó ¿Qué significaba que la iba a ver más pronto de lo que él creía? ¿Qué quería decir con que solo tres cosas de ella iban a seguir iguales? ¿Cuáles eran esas tres cosas? Después de un rato se dijo a si mismo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso en ese momento, que pronto respondería todas sus preguntas y que simplemente debía alegrarse porque en cualquier momento volvería a estar junto a esa chica que tanto había extrañado.

Durante el desayuno escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas mayores alegándole todo, e insultándolo, Jess no les hizo el menor caso, no lograba concentrarse en nada más que en sus pensamientos diciéndole _"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie…"_. Salió de casa corriendo para alcanzar el autobús, se sentó sin tomar n cuenta los alegatos del conductor y sin preocuparse porque Mybelle se sentara a su lado… en verdad, parecía poseído.

-¡Jess, Jess!- escuchó a lo lejos-¡JESS!- el último grito de su pequeña hermana lo hizo regresar a la realidad de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas?- preguntó ofendido y aún sobresaltado.

- Te llevo diciendo mucho rato que ya llegamos y que hay que bajar del autobús ¡YA!-

-¡OH! Perdón- dijo al darse cuenta de que todos los demás chicos habían bajado de bus escolar. Se paró de un salto y corrió para que el bus no partiera dejándolo a el al interior.

Abajo, en el patio de la escuela estaban Scott Hoager y Gary Fulchure mirándolo con recelo, ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo molestaban, quizá porque tenía tenis nuevos y no unos heredados de sus hermanas, porque se le habían agotado las ideas para hacerlo sentir mal, porque tenían miedo de que les volviera a pegar como cuando Scott se rió de él luego de la muerte de Leslie o simplemente porque habían entendido que la perdida que él había sufrido era muy importante y no querían hacerlo sentir mal. De todas formas muchas veces los veía acercarse para molestarlo, pero luego de mirarlos con ojos asesinos entendieron que era mejor mantener distancia. Sonó la campana y Jess redirigió a su clase con la señorita Edmunds sin mirar a Scott y Gary nuevamente.

Parecía un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro, no lograba entender como era que iba a encontrarse con Leslie ese día, estaba seguro de que la iba a encontrar antes de llegar a Terabithia por la tarde pues le había dicho que su encuentro iba a ser más pronto de lo que el creía. Estuvo pendiente de la puerta todo el rato (que en realidad fueron cinco minutos, pero a él le pareció media hora), para ver si su amiga entraba, por suerte la profesora no se percató de que no se encontraba cantando como el resto de los chicos, puesto que de otra forma no se habría percatado que la puerta se abría dejando entrar al director seguido de una muchacha, igual que el día en que llegó Leslie.

-Permiso, señorita, necesito informar algo- dijo el director luego de tocar la puerta y entrar a la sala.

-No se preocupe, señor director, ella debe ser Samantha ¿no?- dijo la señorita Edmunds.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, ahora Jess la podía ver con claridad, era pelirroja y tenía el pelo enrulado, tenía una piel muy clara y pecas por todo el rostro, sobre todo en el sector de la nariz, tenía una sonrisa encantadora parecida a la de Leslie, vestía muy parecido a la difunta amiga del chico que ahora observaba anonadado, con el mismo estilo que a Jess tanto le gustaba, llevaba un cintillo muy bonito y un collar negro con rojo bastante apegado a su cuello.

-Pasa, Samantha, ya teníamos listo tu asiento- dijo la señorita Edmunds.

-Gracias, y soy Sam, por favor- contesto la chica de una forma muy educada.

En este momento Jess se percató del puesto instalado a poca distancia del suyo donde hace algunos meses había estado la mesa de la profesora y le sonreía alegremente. Cuando Sam pasó a su lado lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura, Jess no pudo evitar perderse en sus hermosos y azules ojos, tan idénticos a lo de Leslie que por un segundó podría haber jurado que la vio a ella. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó, solo giro la cabeza cuando se percató de que ella también se encontraba mirándolo y creyó que le estaba diciendo moviendo los labios _"Te dije que iba a ser más pronto de lo que tú creías"_, pero nunca estuvo del todo seguro. Después de eso no la miró en el resto de la hora, aunque trató de mirarla varias veces de reojo, pero siempre lo estaba mirando y el no quería que ella lo descubriera.

Luego de que sonara la campana salieron recreo y la buscó por el patio, para hablar con ella, pues tenía una vaga sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando, no le costó mucho encontrarla y tímidamente se le acercó.

-Hola, soy Jess Arons, ¿Tú eres Sam? - dijo Jess.

-Si, hola, encantada de conocerte Jess- contesto ella, su voz no era la misma que la de Leslie, pero si era igual de dulce.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido bien recibida?- acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía como comunicarle su sospecha.

-Si, supongo… recién llevo una hora aquí… eres el primero que me habla- contestó un tanto avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, todos aquí son así, no suelen ser muy amorosos con los chicos nuevos- la consoló.

-Gracias…-

-Y… ¿De dónde vienes?-

-¿Yo? Bueno… de un lugar que nadie que exista conozca… no se si me entiendas- dijo dudando la pelirroja.

Jess vaciló, pero no dijo nada.

-Y créeme… me conoces más de lo que tu crees…- dijo luego de dudar unos segundos y aún insegura.

-¿Más de lo que yo creo?-dijo Jess pensando en voz alta- ¿Leslie? ¿Eres tú?- dudó, no quería parecer loco, pero no había otra forma de sacarse las dudas.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí, Jess- contestó- más tarde lo entenderás y te lo explicaré con claridad, por ahora es mejor que marchemos a clases, ya tocó la campana- dijo dulcemente la linda muchacha.

-Si…-fue lo único y casi inaudible que salió de su boca.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, aunque Jess no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que sabía que sus sospechas que le habían surgido luego de que miró los azules ojos de la pelirroja eran ciertas, podía alegrarse pues iba a estar con su amiga, pero podía estar triste pues no la podía ver como era ella en verdad, igualmente todo había sido tan rápido que sentía totalmente confundido, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en los trascurrido esa mañana.

* * *

**_Este fue el cuarto capítulo, gracias por leerlo y quizá ponga un dibujo que hice de Sam en mi profile, como para que se den una idea de como es. _**


	5. Dudas

**Bueno, bueno, hace años que no escribo (literalmente), así que perdón. **

**Debo admitir que ya no le tenía confianza al éxito de este fic, de hecho como que ya no me gustaba, pero hace unos día lo leí de nuevo y cambié de opinión y decidí que no podía quedar así eternamente... por lo que me tienen acá nuevamente. YAY!**

**No quedé muy conforme con este cap, pero lo compensaré con mejores ideas para los próximos.**

**Gracias por leer y recordar que existo (para aquellos que todavía se dignen a volver por acá).**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews.**

_Recuerden: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherine Paterson**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dudas **_  
_

_O sea, claro, es un fantasma, ¿por qué no podría meterse en el cuerpo de otra niña? _Pensaba Jess consternado tras los eventos de ese día. _Pero, quizás… no, tiene que ser verdad. ¿Y si es una broma de Scott y Gary? Los creo capaces, ahora que no se atreven de acercarse a mi, encontraron la forma de dañarme en lo más profundo. Ay, ya, tengo que dejar de pensar estas idioteces, es verdad ¿ya? Es lo que he estado esperando hace tiempo, tengo que estar feliz porque por fin pasó._

Jess no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, iba tan concentrado que no vió a la chica pelirroja llamándolo desesperada desde el estacionamiento de los buses escolares, tan concentrado que no escucho los gritos "_Jess, Jess, baja ¡es urgente!". _Así que no bajó y siguió incrustado en sus pensamientos como quien estuviera solo en el mundo, tanto así que su hermana parecía un molesto zumbido a lo lejos, pero bastante bien le habría hecho escuchar, pues hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que se veía la chica nueva.

-¡JESS!- de pronto lo sobresalto el grito de su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?- dijo al fin Jess.

-Obvio que tengo que gritar, llevo como 20 minutos tratando de decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora son dos.

-Ya, pero ¿qué?

-Bueno, que había una niña que no conozco llamándote en el estacionamiento del colegio.

-¿Una niña?

-Si, una pelirroja ¿es nueva?

-Si, si, es nueva, que extraño ¿dijo algo?

-Que bajaras urgente.

-¿Qué?- dijo sobresaltado- ¿Y no me dijiste?

-Claro que te dije, que no me escucharas es otra cosa.

-Bueno, perdón, ¿Qué era lo otro que me querías decir?

-Que tenemos que bajar- Salieron corriendo pues el conductor estaba enfurecido y amenazándolos con botarlos en cualquier lugar si no bajaban de una vez.

Luego de llegar a la casa subió rápidamente a buscar su cuaderno de dibujos, lo guardo en un bolso junto con una manzana, para luego salir rápidamente de su casa y correr al bosque, se sentó en esa casa donde solía pasar las tardes con Leslie. Se quedó mirando hacia el puente unos minutos, era momento de que llegara Leslie a balancearse, pero no llegó y el puente permaneció intacto toda la tarde, una sonrisa se asomó en la cara del chico: _Seguramente me quería decir esto. Si todo sale como parece, todo volverá a ser como antes._ Tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a esbozar sin darse cuenta unos rizos rojo fuego, un rostro pálido, unas pecas abundantes y unos ojos llenos de paz y bondad.

-Te cuidaré como a nadie- dijo silenciosamente al dibujo- ahora si que no nos separarán.

* * *

_-Te dije que estaríamos juntos, de una u otra forma._

_-Pero ya lo logramos, piensa bien lo que haces._

_-No puedes detenerme, pero no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor, tú también quieres._

_-Ya estamos juntos ¡entiéndelo!_

_La muchacha se acercó con los ojos encendidos de un sentimiento oscuro que no logró distinguir, tenía que correr pero ¿a dónde? _"_No hay escapatoria", pensó. Todo estaba perdido, "Fallé, hasta aquí llegó todo"._

* * *

Despertó respirando agitadamente, pero no lograba recordar que lo había dejado así, no quería recordarlo tampoco ¿Cuál era el punto de andar asustándose por estúpidas pesadillas cuando el sol parecía asomarse nuevamente? Ninguno, era un nuevo día, invitaría a Leslie a Terabithia e inventarían formas para que todo fuera como debía ser, volverían a ser reyes y ninguna lágrima volvería a brotar de sus ojos, porque toda pena se habría disipado.

-¡Les… Sam!- gritó cuando vio a la chica pelirroja parada en la entrada del colegio.

-¿Te conozco? En todo caso me llamo Sam, no Lesam. ¡Qué terrible! Es mi primer día y ya me habló un fenómeno.

-Pero, tú… eres… o sea ¿Tu primer día? ¿Qué? Perdón, no importa, solo creí que… olvídalo-_¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Leslie me trató así? ¿Habrá salido algo mal? ¿Su primer día? _Jess se dio media vuelta sin entender nada. Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y fue a la sala de clases para sentarse a esperar. Se sorprendió al ver una nota sobre su mesa.

_Algo salió mal, te veo en Terabithia a la hora de siempre, si no llego te visitaré en la noche, hay cosas que necesito que hagas por mi. _

_Cariños,_

_Leslie._

* * *

**_That's all folks!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_No vemos en un próximo capítulo. _**


End file.
